


La mia legge

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Remedy [11]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic Clex.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: Remedy [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1046196
Kudos: 1





	La mia legge

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: DC  
> Lex Luthor x Clark Kent  
> Lex scopre che Clark è Superman, si ossessiona nuovamente a lui, ma in modo diverso rispetto alle precedenti volte, in un modo più...adulto.  
> Un giorno Lex, ormai presidente, trova il modo di farsi salvare da Supermen, per poi baciarlo come una delle sue fan più sfegatate e smascherarlo sottovoce mentre volano sopra il cielo terso di Washington.

Volevo essere salvato da te

< Ho preparato per tanto tempo questo momento. Non ho più scantinati o stanze segrete dove studio il Viaggiatore. Non ho foto di Clark o schemi ossessivi per dimostrare il suo essere un kryptoniano.

Al contrario ho un fascicolo segreto che mi permette di muovermi nel modo migliore per nascondere la sua identità. Voglio proteggerlo da questo mondo che ama distruggere gli eroi > pensò Lex. Si abbandonò contro il petto di Superman, mentre il vento freddo gli sferzava il viso glabro.

“Credevo aveste delle guardie del corpo” disse Clark.

Lex sentiva la stoffa della sua tuta liscia e gelida sotto la guancia.

“Eravamo in una zona archeologica. Gli ho permesso di allontanarsi per fare una visita guidata del posto.

Anche loro meritano una vacanza ogni tanto”.

Kent assottigliò gli occhi.

“Avete risvegliato una creatura aliena molto pericolosa. Se non fossi intervenuto sareste morto.

Dovreste stare più attento” lo richiamò.

< Non è da lui essere così avventato. Ora è il presidente degli Stati Uniti d’America, non può permettersi questo genere d’ingenuità > pensò.

Lex si piegò in avanti e lo baciò.

Superman sgranò gli occhi, continuando a sorvolare il grande tempio azteco.

“Volevo ringraziarvi per avermi salvato” sussurrò Luthor.

Superman rispose: “Vi riporto alla Casa Bianca. Qui temo continui a non essere sicuro”.

< Ha la stessa espressione di una fangirl. Non avrei mai pensato di vederlo così > si disse.

Lex si concentrò sul battito cardiaco dell’altro, mentre si allontanavano. Teneva gli occhi socchiusi e si teneva aggrappato all’altro.

< Quante volte ho sognato di volare con lui? Per gli altri un tempo era solo un contadino, ora è per tutti un semplice reporter. Per me è sempre stato speciale >.

“Sai, dovresti darmi del tu” disse.

Superman rispose: “Se non vi… ti sembra una mancanza di rispetto”.

Lex notò che era ancora rosso in viso e ridacchiò. Sotto di loro sfrecciava Washington.

“Clark… Guarda che lo so che sei tu. Prova anche a negarlo, mi va bene, ma almeno diamoci del tu” sussurrò.

Kent sospirò.

< Sarebbe inutile anche chiedergli da quanto lo sa, non me lo direbbe > pensò.

“Da quanto ti piaccio?” domandò.

Luthor ridacchiò.

“Dal giorno in cui mi hai salvato da quel fiume” rispose.


End file.
